Fire and Ice
by rkoviper
Summary: A former criminal with an eye for a beautiful brunette vows to protect her while he lives in the shadows of crime and punishment. It wasn't until the two of them cross paths with each other that all hell breaks loose.
1. Prologue

**Fire and Ice**

_A former criminal with an eye for a beautiful brunette vows to protect her while he lives in the shadows of crime and punishment. It wasn't until the two cross paths with each other that chaos starts to ensue. _

A/N: Here I am, with another story I've been wanting to publish for a while. This is to make up for the deletion of Rules of Attraction, following Eve Torres and Randy Orton. It's an AU story, like most of my stories usually are, and it's been inspired by a poem by Robert Frost and pictures. This story is a mixture of Romance, Thriller, Crime, and Drama. Rated M, just to keep it safe.

* * *

**Prologue**

**ICE – Randy **

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there. But he didn't care, he was enjoying the view. Randy Orton sat staring at a beautiful brunette woman, through a window of her apartment home. She had her eyes in a book, but didn't really seem to notice her secret admirer staring at her through a window.

He was struck with awe by her beauty. He had never seen a woman look so beautiful in a certain light. The sun shining on her face showcased her beautiful golden skin, and her curly brunette hair, not to mention her beautiful green eyes... he looked hard enough at her to know that she had green eyes, especially since she, occassionally, looked out of the window every once in a while.

_She'll never see someone like me... _He thought to himself. _I'm nobody, I'm just a cold-blooded criminal, always looking for a fight. _

But he had his reasons. He had his reasons for participating in criminal activity. He joined in with a group called the Snakes, notorious for their selling of drugs, and killing of people who wouldn't pay them the money for the drugs. It was a long story, but Randy only joined for his family's protection.

His father used to do it too – only for the money, but stopped when he realized what it was doing to him. When he walked out, you know, called it quits and put a stop to his involvement in the criminal activity with the group, he was almost beaten to death by these lunatics, and Randy came right in time to save him, and chased the criminals away.

They all threatened to kill Randy's family, and that's why Randy joined.

He honestly didn't think he get sucked into this madness, but he did. And it came to a point where he almost enjoyed inflicting pain on the people who posed a threat to his family – but now, now he sees the wrong.

Yes, he can still protect his family, but he can do it while he is still himself, and not some sick, twisted, person who would go above and beyond to hurt someone to protect his family. He didn't want to lose himself in the midst of the madness, and become this inhuman creature.

_I'm done with this. _He looked up at the girl again. _I'm going to change, for me, for my family... and for you. _

* * *

He stood up, and walked away from the view of the beautiful green eyed woman.

"Give me your money!" The Miz had ran down a young woman in a dark alley, chasing her off with a gun demanding that she'd hand over her purse, and give him the money. Randy was not that far away from him, running after The Miz in hopes that he woud get him to leave the girl alone.

"Come on, Miz! Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything to you!"

"Oh, really? Is that what you really think? Well, let me tell you something Randy." The Miz, at this point, had grabbed the poor blonde woman and held her up against the wall.

"In this place, there's only one way to get what you want in this world, and if you want something in this world you have to take it!" Miz shouted at him. "Isn't that why you joined the Snakes?"

Randy pressed his lips into a hard line. _It's not true. _

"No, that's not true. You don't know anything about me, Miz."

The Miz glared at him. "Oh, so what are you going to do then? Are you willing to give up your place in the group for this pathetic of a woman here?" He waved the gun at the woman's face, as she looked helplessly at Randy.

Randy shook his head, and drove his fist forward to punch The Miz in the gut. "Like I said – you don't know anything about me."

He reached to take the gun from the Miz's hands, and aimed it straight for his forehead. "You bastard! You betrayed us, is that what this is? Betrayal?"

"No. It's about doing what's right, and I don't want to become this – this monster."

Instead of killing him, he shot the Miz in his foot. He screamed, and Randy turned to the blonde woman.

"Run, run before anyone else comes!"

"Thank you so much." The blonde woman thanked him, and quickly hurried her way out of the alley, running at a fast pace, and running as far away from the two men possible.

"Randy, what's wrong with you? What happened to you? You were never like this! You used to be so cold, so heartless, you were at the top of the chain! The apex predator! Everyone feared you, and now – look at what you are doing to yourself!"

_I never wanted this, I never wanted to be so deep into this group. It's the people that turned me into the Viper, and I'm going to be the one to regain my humanity... _

He kicked the Miz in the head, a punt kick, knocking him out cold. He threw the gun aside, and fell back into the darkness of the alley.

* * *

_This is crazy._ He didn't know how he managed to conjure up the courage to stand face to face with his boss, his crimelord, but here he was. He was going to tell them that he was through with this group, and be done with it once and for all, no matter the consquences.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Randy Orton stood in front of criminal lord, Vincent McMahon, who eyed him suspiously. "You don't want to do what?"

"This thing – this criminal stuff, I'm not cut out for it, at least, not like I used to be."

"Hm." Vince stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Like father, like son. You do realize, Randy, that you can't go back on us now. That once you join, you join, and you can never get out. Unfortanetly, you're father had to learn the hard way... and I am sure that you don't want to make the same mistake as your father now do you?"

"Don't talk about my father!" Randy barked at him. "And I don't care – you don't control me anymore, Vince. I'm walking out of this, and I'm walking out of here, and no one is going to stop me."

Surprisingly, he walked away unharmed, not knowing that the next day, he'd be sitting in a pool of his father's own blood.

* * *

**A/N: **_The details of Randy's father's death will be discussed in future chapters, as well as his and Randy's time in the Snakes. Lol, I know what you're thinking, the Snakes, I couldn't come up with a gang name so I just went with that. Just go with the flow, the name of the group isn't all that important than the story itself. _


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _There's a slight change that I am making in the story. The gang name. It is now called __**The Brotherhood**_, _you can thank __**Arrow**__for my inspiration :) because I WAS NOT feeling the Snakes name for a gang group at all. Haha. __**The Brotherhood**__ is nothing based off the __**Arrow**__ TV Show, or anything related to __**DC Comics**__, the group and how they act all come from my mind. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**FIRE – Eve**

* * *

_Some say the world will end in fire, _

_Some say in ice. _

_From what I've tasted of desire _

_I hold with those who favor fire. _

Stopping herself from reading poetry any further, Eve Torres couldn't help but scowl at the open book in front of her. The book she was reading, was open to a poem called _Fire and Ice, _written by _Robert Frost. _This book of poetry, was recommended to her by her brother, Phil, in hopes that she can become inspired and write poetry to channel her inner rage and anger.

_It's for the best. _She remembered him saying, _If you don't want to talk about your feelings, why not channel them and put them down on paper? Carrying all of those emotions inside isn't healthy, Eve. _

It's not that she didn't want to talk about her feelings. She just wants to forget them, forget that she ever carried this anger in the first place. Her anger – steamed from _mother _abandoning her after her father was killed in a car accident when she was a child. Although she was young, she remembered her mother clear as day, and to be honest, who wouldn't? She was the sweetest mother that any little girl could ask for. But upon hearing about the death of her husband, she panicked, packed her things, and left as if she was never apart of the family.

Sure it may have been a few years, but her mother left without saying _anything _to either her or Phil, so of course, when this happened, it did nothing but severly damage Eve, and she grew up having trust issues with people around her.

Phil, her older brother, was the only person she could truly rely on. Her eyes glanced down at the page, and she shook her head.

_Why? Why would you hold with those who favor fire? _Eve thought to herself, eying the page with a questioning look. _Fire causes destruction, it sears and blackens the hearts and souls of anyone engulfed in flames. It's like playing with fire, in the end, you always get burned. _Eve closed the book, and put it aside. _Who am I kidding? This isn't helping at all. _

She couldn't relate to a poem like that anyway. The rage was like the fire burning within her heart itself, threatning to tear down the calm posture she bravely tried to put on every single day she faced.

A knock on the door tore her out of her trance, and the sound of her brother's voice came from behind her bedroom door. "Hey, Eve? Are you ready?"

Her session with Dr. Laurinaitis was scheduled for today, and she as not looking forward to it at all.

* * *

"Hello Eve." Dr. Laurinatis greeted her as he sat waiting for their session to begin. Eve frowned at him, but nonetheless offered him a greeting, a _silent _non-chalant wave. She slowly made her way downstairs to sit across from the doctor, who was already seen taking a few notes.

"I only just came downstairs, and you're already writing some stuff down about me?" Eve asked him, and the Doctor nodded quietly. "Indeed. I do this with everyone, Eve. Not just you."

"What could you possibly be writing?" Eve asked, perching an eyebrow at the man across from her. "Nothing much. Just how you walk, and how you greeted me. I can get a lot from body language and facial expressions."

"Oh, well then. I guess you really do make a fine threapist so far." The young brunette commented sarcastically. "Eve, come on, I paid him to come here, you can at least, for my benefit, cooperate and let him do his job." Phil said as he walked into the living room with a cup of coffee.

Eve didn't say much more after that, she just sat down in front of the man, with her legs crossed and hands in her lap.

"So Phil told me that you've been in a few fights growing up, and in a few altercations with a few women."

"And so he has." Eve said, giving her brother a well deserved glare. "Would you mind telling me why?" He asked, closing his pen.

She sighed heavily. "A lot of the fights were more so involved with girls who brought up what happened with my mother, and how she abandoned my brother and I."

"Does that mean – the reason why you are the way you are -"

"Yes." Eve interjected. "Very much so, Doctor. My mother, after the death of my father, one night decides that this life wasn't the life for her. And what do you know? The next morning, I woke up and she was gone." She shook her head.

"And what have you been doing to ease your pain?"

Eve looked at him incrediously. "There is no pain. Whatever pain I felt went right out the door along with my god damn mother."

There was an awkward silence, and Eve hated every single of it. The more silence that unveiled between the two of them, the more it gave Dr. Laurinaitis, a reason to write more notes down.

_God, why can't I ever do anything right? _

"Eve," a voice called. Realizing that it was the Doctor, Eve snapped. "What?!"

"If there is no pain – then why do you appear to be visibly shaken?"

He wasn't lying, because when she looked down at her hands, they were trembling. The subject of her mother, and her abandonment was a rather touchy one, and Eve never really thought about discussing her emotions with anyone but her brother.

But this whole thing with the session, and the doctor, she _knew _that he saw right through her bullshit. This facade, this tough girl image that Eve was putting on for him, it wasn't working. Sighing heavily, Eve decided to be up front with the guy.

"Alright, Dr. Laurinaitis, my main motive is to just forget. I want to forget everything that I have ever experienced, and start off with a fresh slate." Eve confessed.

"It's not easy to forget the past. I'd say Eve – that the only real way to '_forget_' about everything that you've been through, is if you confront them head on. If not, then you're going to be having a tough time digging out of this hell hole you've put yourself in."

_Confront – the past? _

_But where do I start? _

* * *

**A/N:** _Nothing much to say, only that I've given the suitable roles of Fire and Ice to right people __here__. Think about it, Fire represent__s__ anger, rage and destruction. Ice __(in my opinion) __more so deals with __solitude _(**hint**,** hint** on how Randy's personality might change due to the events surrounding him in the previous chapter)

_I'm going to try and take this story as slow as possible just to make it lenghty. And posting chapter 2 is certainly one step forward into making this into a story. ;) (It's a lot better than posting one chapter, disappearing off the face of the Earth, losing inspiration for that story, and deleting it later on.)_

_Review! :) _


End file.
